


Shock! [Revised 2014]

by LoboVerdeYZ



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Yaoi, electricity fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboVerdeYZ/pseuds/LoboVerdeYZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being separated for some time, two lovers are briefly reunited. And Bankotsu is reminded of the wonderful things that a thunder-demon can do.<br/>(Hiten x Bankotsu)<br/>[FINISHED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock! [Revised 2014]

**Author's Note:**

> _Quick, short little revision of my old Hiten/Bankotsu fic. Changed a few things, added a few things. Pairing was spurred on by the fact that they both have braided hair. Therefore, they were meant to be together #logic._
> 
> _I played around a bit with what I thought could make a thunder demon special and different from others. So... there's some weird stuff going on in here on Hiten's part, but I guess if I wanted them to have normal ol' sex, I'd have paired Bankotsu up with somebody else ;P_
> 
> _As always, please feel free to comment, criticize, advise, and just let me know what you thought :3_
> 
> ________________________________________________________________

**Shock!**  
  
“Hey.” The commanding voice broke the silence of the afternoon, a sliver of amusement trailing behind the strong tone. A narrow grin spread across a pair of lips as the malicious face of a demon loomed over the human who was slumbering at his feet in the soft grass of the clearing. Refusing to repeat himself, he nudged his foot against the sleeping boy's ribs, shaking him awake.  
  
Dark eyes edged open and squinted up at the tall figure, seeing only a silhouetted shadow in the blazing morning sunlight. He blinked a few more times before his vision was able to come into focus on the very familiar crimson orbs of the one he had come to know as his lover. “Hiten!” he shouted, clumsily jumping to his feet and flinging his arms around the taller male's chest. “How are you doin', man? I missed you so much!” He nuzzled his cheek on top of the cool, orange armor on the shoulder of the demon, his nose tickling against a dangling golden earring, and his mouth exploding into a smile. Four moon cycles passed since Bankotsu had last seen the elder brother of the thunder duo; not that he was actively keeping track. He had other, more important matters to worry about and could not devote his memory to tediously tallying the days as they went by. That smile, however, had seemingly been counting the moments. Absence had turned that delighted expression into a taut, compressed spring that only bode its time. Every rotation of the moon wound the coils of the spring tighter, and his lips could feel the tension and anticipation, waiting for the day he would see Hiten again. This day. The spring finally snapped, and the long-awaited smile was not ashamed to show its excitement.  
  
The thunder demon reached around and knowingly stroked the human's lower back. “It's been a while, Bankotsu,” he whispered, almost as if he could read what was going through the other's mind.  
  
The mercenary rolled his eyes and broke the embrace. A flicker of anger briefly washed over his features. The joy of seeing his lover faded slightly as he recalled all the similar scenarios where Hiten was gone for months at a time. He always came back with that same casual remark, 'It's been a while.' Bankotsu hated how the demon could be so nonchalant while he, contrastingly, felt joyful and excited. That always irritated him. “Well yeah! You're the one who's constantly running off searching for the Shikon Jewel.” He saw the smirk on the taller man's face widen and, although it added to his dissatisfaction, he ended up trying to fight off a grin of his own. The youkai was so sexy when he smiled like that, and the human couldn't help but allow the happiness that he was trying to hide show through despite his frustration.  
  
Hiten chuckled and caressed his lover's cheek with the back of his hand. It was hard to take Bankotsu's anger seriously when his lips were curling into obvious delight; he loved how easily he could make the mercenary forget about being upset. “You know that you and I have different agendas. I told you that once I find the Shikon-no-Tama, I'll join this little group that you're trying to form.”  
  
It wasn't clear to Bankotsu whether or not that was meant to be an apology for his neglectful behavior. Instead, the message seemed more of a statement with a hint of condensation, and the tone behind it was too cocky to be considered a sincere apology. Then again, that was Hiten's style: cocky -- and rough, he was definitely rough. A moan rumbled deep in his throat and seemed to travel down his body and through the shaft of his stirring arousal. He _loved_ Hiten's style.  
  
“So... you're sorry?” Bankotsu asked, wanting to hear the words, his obsidian eyes shining with the same hope that his question carried. He may have had too much on his mind to consciously miss the demon while he was gone, but the months of absence took their toll on his happiness nonetheless, even if he didn't realize it at the time. He knew that Hiten would leave again and his happiness would walk away into the horizon along with the thunder brother. The smile on his face could only carry him for so long; however, if the youkai could prove that the connection between them did not fade away with the turning of the moon, then that would suffice for the following period of time.  
  
But there was no telling how lengthy that period of time would be. Hiten was beyond determined to find the pieces of the Shikon Jewel for him and his brother, Manten. Nothing was going to distract him long enough for him to give up his ultimate goal. His days consisted of attacking demons, human villages, and anything else that could possibly possess the shards he was looking for. But even for a strong fighter such as himself, the constant battling left him fatigued both physically and mentally. He generally remedied this lack of energy by ravishing and devouring attractive women, but he wasn't against changing his routine once in a while.  
  
That was where Bankotsu came in. He had first met the human while trying to relax after a tiring day of hunting for sacred jewel shards. Originally, he was angry to discover that the lake he intended on bathing in was occupied by a filthy human. But after a second glance, he could not help but find the sight of the naked, muscular male to be incredibly arousing. Because of that attraction, he behaved peacefully when he approached the unclothed man. The mercenary had a child-like innocence about him, bordering on pure ignorance. It was a trait uncommonly seen in such fierce fighters, but it was also a characteristic that Hiten could take advantage of. It was that day, after spending most of his bathtime exploring Bankotsu's body, that the demon decided to keep him around for whenever he needed a little stress release.  
  
Hiten liked Bankotsu, though not enough to take him as a permanent mate; settling down was not in any of the thunder demon's desires at the moment. He certainly didn't _need_ the other man, but he would keep him around as long as he could satisfy him. It wasn't often he encountered a male warrior who would so easily submit and allow him to take his pleasure from their body. As much as he detested humans and was unused to men, the pride he got from dominating somebody as strong as Bankotsu, and the euphoria he felt from sinking his manhood into something as tight as Bankotsu, was enough to keep him coming back for more.  
  
The words left his mouth with an emotional blandness, “I'm sorry.” One corner of Hiten's mouth curved up into a soft smile and he massaged the shorter man's neck and shoulder. _*That oughta keep you satisfied for a while... Now it's time for some satisfaction of my own...*_ Leaning in, he placed his lips on the tender, tanned skin that his hand had been squeezing and darted his tongue out, licking the spot slowly.  
  
A groan squirmed itself from Bankotsu's throat and he gave in to the other's touch; there was no reason to press the apology issue any further. He was too anxious to argue anyway. If past experiences with Hiten were anything to go by, then he was about to feel his lover's fangs pierce into his skin.  
  
The abilities that a thunder demon possessed were intriguing and intimidating all at the same time. Having the power to not only control the lightning in the skies and the static in the air around them, but to also possess the capability to conduct and exert electricity from their own bodies made them a very dangerous species. They were the kind of opponents that would be impossibly tough to beat in a one-on-one fight. Bankotsu was surely strong; but he was only human, and his strength extended only as far as the length of his halberd. Luckily for him, he was not an enemy of Hiten's; though that did nothing to stop the youkai from using his voltaic talents when the weaker male was at his most vulnerable. Through his past romps with the other, he had learned that electricity could be a very enjoyable thing.  
  
Small fangs bared themselves and ground teasingly slow against the tanned human's neck, as Bankotsu expected. He knew how risky this submission was; to trust the cruel demon to not send one fatal bolt of lightning crashing through his body. On the other hand, Bankotsu also knew that he and Hiten had the same needs; his was already throbbing helplessly inside the rough fabric of his hakama. As long as he was able to find his release, it didn't matter to him what he had to go through to get it. There was no shame in this act on his part; in the end, he still considered himself the strongest fighter around.  
  
Bankotsu felt Hiten trace his tongue down the soft flesh of his neck, to his collarbone. A half-gasp, half-moan escaped his mouth when he felt the tanned skin there become trapped between sharp, white pincers. The fangs clamped just tight enough to pierce his flesh, but not enough to cause any lasting damage. While a wince of pain shone through the human's handsome face, his arousal converted the pain into pleasure before it reached his groin. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around the demon's chest as he braced himself for what was to come. A rush of excitement flowed through him and he could almost sense Hiten summoning up his thunder youkai abilities.  
  
The initial shock stung with the strength of a dozen bumblebees and made his neck muscles throb and tense before settling into a somewhat irritating tingling in his shoulder. From there, the wave of electricity traveled from the pearly fangs, through his body, and concentrated in his rigid erection. Several pulses followed, all focusing on the underside and tip of his cock and making him cry out in ecstasy.  
  
Bankotsu rest his head on the thunder demon's shoulder as the invisible massage continued. He thrust and rubbed his hips desperately against the other's, trying to convey his growing need for release. Deft hands traveled down his back, came to a rest on his rear, and squeezed lightly, causing his moans to grow higher in volume. “Hiten, please,” he begged, the words nearly muted by breathless moans. It was then that the stimulating sensation intensified just slightly, but to a point where it made his knees buckle. He could feel his loins tensing as an orgasm threatened to overtake him, making his vision go slightly out of focus. Dark eyes squeezed shut as the waves continued along his shaft, each one teasing at an explosive climax. “Ah! Please!” he cried louder as the strength in his limbs began to leave him. The grip around his shoulder loosened and the pleasurable pulses suddenly stopped. A needy groan left him as he slid slowly down the demon's form, hands grabbing desperately at the other's back, butt, and finally coming to a stop, gripping Hiten's thighs as the human slunk into a kneeling position. He allowed his nearly-limp body to fall forward; his head lying heavily on the youkai's leg.  
  
He suddenly felt cold and weak, though his skin was hot and sensitive to the gentle breeze that had brewed. Droplets of sweat scattered themselves across his forehead and the back of his neck. Shaky hands pulled at the navy blue fabric he was leaning on, and a rigid cock throbbed between his legs in time with his breathless pants. He was close, so close, and the electric manipulation had left him so abruptly that it made his groin ache with need. Casting a weary glance up at the demon, Bankotsu pleaded once more, “P-Please, Hi-Hiten...” He swallowed hard and lazily nuzzled the other's thigh. “I want you to take me..!”  
  
A smirk spread its way across the thunder youkai's face. _*As if there was any other option.*_ Taking a couple steps away from the mercenary, Hiten began to remove his armor, licking his lips and watching as Bankotsu followed suit and shed his own clothes. It didn't take the impatient male much time to undress, and seconds later he was on all fours with his rear eagerly facing the demon. Crimson youkai eyes took in the sweat-glistened, sun-bronzed skin displayed in front of him. His gaze crawled from the man's strong shoulders, down the toned back, and settled on the pair of firm cheeks. The smirk widened.  
  
The sound of fabric hitting the earth was the only warning Bankotsu received before he felt his hole lanced by Hiten's long cock. He hunched forward under the abrupt force, supporting himself with his hands pressed roughly into the ground. His body was completely unprepared for the sudden entry from the warm shaft, and the quick series of thrusts that followed in succession. Each inward movement from the youkai sent a twinge of pain shooting through him, making him bite down on his lower lip and grunt as he tried to ignore the ache.  
  
His own arousal remained stubbornly hard and dripped excessively with precum. It wasn't the pain that turned the human on; it was the way that Hiten dominated him. Being around the demon was the only time that Bankotsu allowed himself to let his guard down. For that moment, he was no longer the friend who was stuck watching over weaker comrades. He wasn't a mercenary worried about protecting his flawless reputation. At last he didn't have to seek out his own pleasure; Hiten was more than willing to bring it to him relentlessly. Imposing hands gripped his waist tighter, and the full length of the youkai's member sunk into him at a near-lightning-fast speed.  
  
Bankotsu's manhood bobbed wildly between his legs and his balls drew up tighter to his body. The pain had finally faded enough for it to be easily disregarded; leaving the human with nothing but a handsome thunder demon yanking his sweat-sheened body backwards and burying that throbbing cock into his warm tunnel. This was exactly how he loved it: falling prey to Hiten's rough, craving thrusts. His arms nearly gave out as fatigue started to settle in and the pressure in his groin intensified. He cried out desperately as every motion from the long organ inside him sent a shivering feeling through his own dick. A thick line of precum connected his blood-engorged head to the grass below; small droplets of salty liquid continued to flow from the tip and down the translucent rope, forming a small puddle on the ground.  
  
He heard Hiten grunt lowly behind him and knew from past experience that it meant he was close to completion, and that his tight passage would soon be flooded with the youkai's semen. The mercenary shut his eyes and moaned in anticipation. _*A thunder demon's cum...*_ His whines became more high-pitched as he waited anxiously for the other's climax. “Nng...” he groaned audibly, “Give it to me, Hiten. Fill me up, I'm all yours!”  
  
A deep, vicious slam of the dominant man's hips caught Bankotsu off-guard. He cried out simultaneously with Hiten as the demon climaxed within him, coating his abused hole with thick strings of cum that instantly began to tingle with a light electric current. With a final, heavy grunt, the thunder brother removed himself from the human's body. Bankotsu's arms remained locked in place, shoulders growing sore from holding the both of them up.  
  
The liquid that remained inside of him sent billows of pleasure to every sensitive spot he had; his prostate receiving the strongest waves. He panted and moaned softly, his gaze fixated on the ground as his lower-body twitched with the stimulation. A hand slid under his chin and lifted his face to meet with ruby eyes as firm lips met parted. Moans that would have sounded more like screams were stifled by the deep, slow kiss. Desperate hips continued to hump the air in time with the throbbing within him. Hiten was no longer mounting him, but his essence remained and continued to please Bankotsu from the inside out.  
  
The demon's touch left his cheek, and the bronze-skinned male's eyes once again focused unconsciously on the ground beneath him. Faint pants became hoarse moans as the tension in loins multiplied. Quivering fingers dug into the grassy plains beneath him. Toned muscles spasmed uncontrollably as the human let out a ragged cry that somewhat resembled Hiten's name.  
  
The thunder youkai grinned as the younger man thrust his hips forward and coated the matted blades of grass with his seed; his cock twitching with every thick shot of sperm. As the last couple of milky streams hit the ground, exhausted arms finally gave out, and Bankotsu collapsed onto the cum-stained turf; the firm, round cheeks of his rear still twitching slightly from the weakening pulses of electricity coming from the semen resting in his tight hole.  
  
Satisfied with the work he had done, Hiten turned his attention away from the other and focused on quickly getting dressed. Leaving for home would be much easier and hassle-free while Bankotsu was still paralyzed with pleasure; the last thing he needed was the boy clinging to him with his human emotions. Once fully clothed, the thunder demon cast a glance over his shoulder at the nearly-incapacitated male, who was sluggishly looking back up at him. He flashed a smirk and gave a wave of his hand before turning back around and uttering, “Until next time, Bankotsu.” With only that as a farewell, Hiten swiftly walked off into the horizon, ready to return to his normal routine of searching for jewel shards.  
  
The exhausted male grit his teeth in a half-smile. As angry and disappointed as he was at Hiten for leaving so soon, he had come to expect it from the demon by now. If nothing else, at least he was able to have the thunder youkai to himself for an hour. With a grunt, he managed to roll his tired body over onto his back. Eyes drifting shut, he sighed softly as the electricity from the sperm inside him finally settled down. “Mmm,” he mumbled lazily, “'til next time...”

**Author's Note:**

> _Bam. Electric cum. This is what my brain does. Welcome back to my writing? xD. Anywho, let me know how you liked it~_
> 
> _**Gnaw on this:** Anybody else find the whole erotic/electricity mixture interesting? I'm just curious. Personally, I'm not into it. So my logic in this story may be waaay off xD _
> 
> _-YZ_


End file.
